


Shot by a Friend

by depressed_cheesecake



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_cheesecake/pseuds/depressed_cheesecake
Summary: When your best friend is possessed by your worst enemy...things get complicated.
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Shot by a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it’s a little short, so please be nice!👉👈 Anyways so this a written what if instead of little cato shooting possessed avocato, GARY SHOT HIM INTEAD!!!!!! HERE’S HOW IT GOES!!!!!!

Little Cato takes out his gun with tears in his eyes threatening to spill as whatever is possessing Avocato approaches towards them ready to shoot. “Please! If you’re in there stop this!” His father doesn’t hear him as he walks closer getting ready kill both Gary and himself. “Please..!” He’s begging as his tears finally cave and spill across his face, and as soon as he was about to pull the trigger when someone else shoots his father for him.

_‘What? How did? But I didn’t even- wait...’_ Little Cato looked to the friend he was carrying and...his guess was right. Gary, bleeding out from two straight-through-the-body blaster wounds...was still alive and shot his dad for him. “Gary??? What- how did you- how are you even-” His multiple self interrupted questions were soon cut short by Gary himself saying while grimly smiling “You don’t......need to......be the one........who shoots.......him kid......” Stunned by his uneven yet straightforward sentence, Little Cato was left speechless. Even as he is bleeding out to death itself he’s still going to use the kindness out of his probably shot through heart to protect him. Gary then looks at looks at Avocato with tears in his own set of eyes “I...I’m sorry buddy...” 

Little Cato is stunned. He had never seen Gary like this before. Meanwhile their Resident Possessed Avocato yells at Gary saying _**“You are no friend of mine!”**_ Gary knows this isn’t his Avocato so he says “I am your friend...I am...Always will be.” Not Avocato retorts violently _**“I will find you...and I will kill you!!!”**_ Tears finally spilling, while smiling Gary says before immediately passing out. “But you aren’t his father...” As his final words to him Avocato says this _**“NEITHER ARE YOU!!!”**_

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THE REST OF THE SCENCE PLAYS OUT LIKE IT ORIGINALLY DID!!!!!! BOOM DEPRESSION!!!!!!! Let me know what y’all think! This is my first time writing a fic so there’s probably some mistakes! Anyways, have a nice day!👍✌️


End file.
